detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Disco History Times
Disco History Times is the 8th episode of Detentionaire. It premiered on February 23, 2012. Plot *Lee Ping’s Bedroom/HQ “I’m the guy that got detention for a whole year for the biggest prank in high school history; only catch: I didn’t do it! So now, I break rules to prove I didn't break any rules. I’ve also skated with Skaters, danced with the Mathletes, even rocked out with the Dudes of Darkness. And now, I’ve got two clues so far: a song that brainwashes people and an email address that could be from the missing principal or the prank mastermind. Just another normal day in the life of your typical tenth grader.” *4:12:19PM Lee is on stage with Brandy Silver at the annual school play. Angry at Lee and calling him a lying selfish jerk Brandy rips his fake beard off, exposing his face to the crowd, among them Principal General Barrage. *First Period Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian do the morning announcements, with the yearly school play celebrating A Nigma High’s founder, first Principal and War Hero Alexander Nigma coming up. Chaz announces that he'll be taking the lead role, again, despite not being approved yet by Tina who wrote the play. While Tina and Chaz are talking, Lee receives an email from Radcircles that only says 'Knock, Knock'. Despite Camillio Martinez's insistence, Lee decides not to tryout for the play because: A) he’s decided to steer clear of show business after rocking out with the Dudes of Darkness and B) he’s suppose to be in detention at the time of the auditions. Lee receives a second Email from Radcircles revealing that the first was part of a Knock, Knock joke. Angry with Radcircles' childish antics, Lee asks who he is again. *12:08 Noon During lunch hour, Tina meets up with Vice Principal Victoria and Lynch Webber in the Auditorium. Since Mrs. Lob is out sick, Victoria will be directing the play this year. Camillio auditions for the play first and Victoria instantly gives him the role of Alexander’s prized pet The Red Tazelwurm, since he’s the only one who actually fits into the costume. Meanwhile Lee is in detention, debating calling Radcircles "Mr Circles", “Professor Rad” or "Doctor Sphere" since he isn’t sure he actually knows who he is. Lee receives an e-mail from Radcircles telling him to meet him at tryouts. Lee calls Biffy Goldstein, who’s in the middle of costume making for the play, and asks him to see if he can find Barrage. Luckily Barrage is outside in the parking lot leaving the school in his jeep. Lee arrives at the auditorium and is hiding. His initial plan is to email Radcircles and when someone picks up their phone to answer it, Lee will know which one of them is pretending to be Principal Wurst. Sadly, everyone is currently using their phones eliminating that option, spotting a box full of costumes Lee disguises himself as Alexander. Chaz tries to audition but everyone agrees that he overacts. Brandy is also auditioning for the leading female role Anastasia, and seeing her acting Victoria makes her the lead, and on Brandy’s insistence, renames the character Carmen Brisante. Lee goes ahead with the email plan but does so during Brandy’s audition, which causes the sound of her clapping public to drown out the sound of the ringing phone. Radcircles calls Lee again and tells him that Barrage is in the building, who at that moment stomps into the auditorium to help judge. Holger Holgaart auditions for the role of himself, dancing on stage. Victoria is impressed by his abilities and names him the Choreographer, while Barrage both doesn’t know what he just did nor does he want to see it again. He also complains about there not being any pyrotechnics. Barrage spots Lee in his costume, calling him “Mr. Fancy Beard”, and orders him on stage. Though Lee does poorly, Barrage gives him the part anyway, sensing the distinct feeling that he doesn’t want to be there and assuming its part of his act. Lee receives a call from Radcircles mocking him with the knowledge that he can tell Barrage where he is at any time. *3:16PM Lee attempts to goad Radcircles into revealing who he really is. At the auditorium, Brandy is trying to rehearse her part but since Lee is missing in action they can’t. Victoria instead decides to rehearse the dancing scenes; the dancers consist of Chaz, the Cheer Leaders and Goob. Holger attempts to teach the others a complicated number, which they not only fail miserably at but end up hurting each other painfully. Barrage once again insists upon Pyrotechnics, and once Victoria sarcastically agrees Barrage orders a trio of Cleaners to help him set them up. Camillio attempts to find the “seamstress” to alter his costume. Biffy arrives, explains he was the one who made it, and asks him what’s wrong with the costume. Camillio requests that Biffy makes it so that the audience can see his face but upon witnessing the Pyrotechnics malfunction and shoot shrapnel into the costume he decides to leave it as is. During practice, Brandy gets a good look at Lee’s face and realizes it’s him, at the same time Tina does . In order to try and prevent Brandy from spilling the beans, Lee kisses her, again, much to the charging of Tina. Realizing just how well Lee is playing Alexander, contrary to his acting abillities, Barrage orders the Cleaners to stash the small explosives, wanting fireworks instead. Inside the dressing room, Brandy complains to Lee about how he claims he doesn’t have time for her but he can participate in the play. Lee claims that he doesn’t want to be in the play and he was cast by accident. Tina barges into the dressing room angry out of her mind: As Lee is suppose to be in detention, and Brandy has completely rewritten the script so that it instead focuses on Alexander’s fictional Bodyguard and secret lover Carmen Brisante. *4:12PM While Tina and Brandy are arguing Radcircles emails Lee again telling him that it’s nearly 4:15. Lee rushes back to detention in time to be dismissed. *12:05 Noon, The next day Barrage drops Lee off at detention. After he leaves, Biffy, Brandy, Holger, Tina and Cam collectively call him and order him to get to the auditorium where rehearsals are happening. *12:30PM Lee arrives at the rehearsals and dresses as Alexander Nigma again. Chaz orders/begs Lee to give him back the lead role which he believes to be rightfully his. Luckily Biffy scares him off, as Lee begins to suspect that Chaz is the perpetrator based on how much he seems to hate him. Biffy gives him a virus he wrote to email to Radcircles which will instantly ring the loudest most annoying ringtone, guaranteed to reveal his presence. Lee at first plans to send the virus immediately but Biffy states it’s too risky, he has to wait until the play actually begins to pin down Radcircles. Lee receives another email from Radcircles stating that he’s insulted Lee thinks he’s Chaz. And he also states that Barrage is on his way back to the detention room. *12:44PM Biffy tells Lee to use the vents to get back because they’re faster. Lee calls Camillio and tells him to run interference with Barrage, and thanks to the distraction, gets back in time. *12:45PM Lee is dismissed by Barrage and receives an email from Radcircles, stating that while Lee has an ace up his sleeve so does he and tells him to bring it on. *3:23PM Showtime Brandy introduces the play, stating that it is not about Alexander about Carmen Brisante. Meanwhile, backstage Biffy is sowing Camillio into his costume, and tells Lee to wait until the last moment to send the virus, in the fireworks finale. Later in the play, Lee and Camillio are doing their scene, apparently the one in which Alexander first found the Tazelwurm. Once that scene is done, Lee prepares the virus, and Brandy drags him on stage for the finale, the wedding scene . During the scene in which Brandy fights off ninjas, Lee sends the virus, which instead of just ringing Radcircle’s phone, rings everyone’s phones. Believing Lee is trying to ruin her big moment Brandy finally snaps at him. Picking up where the preview left off, Camillio saves Lee by tackling him to the ground, a distraction which allows Biffy to assume his place for the finale in which Biffy kisses Brandy. With the play over, Barrage goes down to detention to dismiss Lee, who managed to get back and out of his costume in time. At home, Lee, Cam and Holger discuss their time at the play, Holger enjoying being a dance instructor and Cam apparently becoming quite the ladies man inside the Tazelwurm costume. Lee receives a final email from Radcircles telling him he had fun and they should do it again sometime, Lee tries to ask who Radcircles is again but gets nothing, asking himself what Radcircles has against him and how he can figure out who he is. Characters *Lee Ping *Radcircles *Brandy Silver *Tina Kwee *Veronica Victoria *Wendell Barrage *Lynch Webber *Camillio Martinez *Biffy Goldstein *Holger Holgaart *Chaz Monerainian *Cheerleaders *Goob Video Gallery 1 Brandy calling Lee a liar.JPG|Brandy calling Lee "a lying selfish jerk" 2.1Tittlecard.JPG|Tina and Chaz announce the annual play. Tina Alexander.png|Tina shows a picture of Alexander Nigma 3 Chaz saying he will play the lead.JPG|Chaz is sure he will get the tittle role again. 4 Radcircles sends Lee a message.JPG|Radcircles sents Lee a message: Knock Knock 5 Holger laughing at Chaz.JPG|Holger laughing at Chaz. 6 who are you and why did you set me up.JPG|"Who are you and why did you set me up?" 7 Cam rehearsing for the role of Alexander.JPG|Cam rehearsing for the role of Alexander. 8 Cam not interested in any of the conspiracy.JPG|Cam is not interested in any of the conspiracy. 9 You were supposed to say 'Who's there.JPG|"You were supposed to say 'Who's There?', now you'll never know." 10 VP informing Tina Mrs Lob was sick.JPG|VP Victoria telling Tina Mrs. Lob called in sick. 11 Now, who's first.JPG|"Now, who's first?" 12 Cam going first.JPG|Cam going first. 13 You're perfect.JPG|"You're perfect!" 14 But I didn't even do anything.JPG|"But I didn't even do anything, Bro." 15 He's the only one who could fit into the costume.JPG|"With those smallish legs he's the only one who'll possibly fit into the costume." 16 Cam will be the Tazelwurm.JPG|Cam get's the role of the Tazelwurm. 17 All I say is Hiss!.JPG|"All I say is 'Hiss, Hiss' and like, 'Hiss" 18 Rad telling Lee to come met him in the auditions.JPG|Rad tells Lee to meet him in the auditions. 19 Lee asking Biffy about Barrage.JPG|Lee asking Biffy Barrage's whereabouts. Replacement 2.png|Chaz in his audition. Replace.png|Chaz confident. 20 Lee texting Radcircles.JPG|Lee texting Radcircles 21 Horrified by Chaz' auditions.JPG|Horrified by Chaz's audition. 22 Brandy auditions.JPG|Brandy's audition. 23 Tina annoyed by Brandy as VP gives her a chance.JPG|Tina annoyed by Brandy as VP Victoria gives her a chance. 24 Strike 2.JPG|Radcircles wins again. 25 Tina not happy Brandy got the role.JPG|Tina is not happy Brandy got the role. 26 Brandy changes Anastasia's name for Carmen.JPG|Brandy changes the name of Anastasia for Carmen Brisante. 27 Hiding from Barrage.JPG|Hiding from Barrage. 28 Holger auditions for himself.JPG|Holger auditions for himself. 29 I think we just found our choreographer.JPG|"I think we just found our Choreographer." 30 Barrage horrified by Holger dancing.JPG|Barrage horrified by Holger's dancing. 31 Where are the special effects.JPG|"Where are the special effects?!" 32 Lynch gives Lee a script.JPG|Lynch gives Lee a script. 33 Lee auditions.JPG|Lee auditioning. 34 Chaz mad Lee got the part.JPG|Chaz mad that 'El Beardo' got the part. 35 Excuse me, don't I get a say in this.JPG|"Excuse me, don't I get a say?" 36 Where's Nigma.JPG|"Where's Nigma?" 37 Maybe we can rehearse another scene, one without you...JPG|"Maybe we can rehearse another scene, you know, one without you..." 38 The dance squad.JPG|The Dance Squad. 39 People want explosions!.JPG|"People want explosions!" 40 Cam and Biffy.JPG|Cam and Biffy. 41 In their roles.JPG|In their roles. 42 Brandy figures out is Lee.JPG|Brandy figures out is Lee. Leebrandy2.png|Lee kissing Brandy to keep her quiet. 43 That's it!.JPG|"This ends now!" 44 Tina fighting with Brandy over the script.JPG|Tina fights Brandy over the script. 45 Everyone calls Lee so he comes to the play.JPG|Everyone calls Lee to make sure he comes to the play rehearsal. BEEF! I WANT BEEF! I AM HUNGRY!.png|Is that a cow.....? 46 Biffy scaring Chaz away.JPG|Biffy scaring away Chaz. 47 Lee asking Cam to intercept Barrage.JPG|Lee calling Cam so he can intercept Barrage. 48 Showtime.JPG|Showtime. Ep8.png|At the play. 49 Hiss.JPG|"Hiss!" Ep83.png|Brandy thinking Lee is trying to ruin the play. 50 Your cover's blown! Run!.JPG|"Your cover's blown! Run!" 51 Biffy kissing Brandy.JPG|Biffy kissing Brandy. 52 You're a genius!.JPG|"You're a genius!" 53 For the last time, who are you.JPG|"For the last time, Who Are You?!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1 (AUS)